Are you with me?
by Aficaria
Summary: "It's you!" I say, more to myself to him. He looks at me quizzically. "You're the guy who sold me that pendant! Who brought this curse to me!" Vanshion
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

_Destiny's Islands, 1998_

The usual heat of Destiny's Islands creates a shimmering haze, through which made the waters appear like shinning diamonds. Among the crowds, children run in the beach, scattering pigeons; a group of tourists, being led by a tour guide around the sandy shores.

And two teenagers. They're weaving a lazy path across the busy crowd, her arm wrapped around his denim hips, his arm slung loosely around her bare and pale shoulder. She's eating an ice cream, laughing at some joke he's making as, waving his arms around and making silly faces.

That's us, me and Vanitas. We just rolled out of bed an hour ago and are spending Sunday here in Destiny's Island like we always do; drinking the usual milkshake, eating ice cream and do whatever that comes into mind, not to mention getting lost around the main town. I've been here the whole summer and I still get lost.

"Hey how about this one?"

I turn to see Vanitas holding a mask up to his face. It's got huge pink feathers and is covered in gold sequins. He does an absurd exaggerated bow.

"It really suits you," I giggled.

"You makin' fun of me kid?" He pulls it from his face and frowns.

"Me? No!" I laughed in mock expression.

"Don't you dare lie to me missy." He laughs before picking up another one. "I thought I'd get it for my mom." His emerald eyes fixed on the new mask he picked up. This time it's a grotesque one with a long, hooked nose and beady eyes. "How about this?"

"Ew, no. The first one, definitely." I shudder.

"Sure?"

"You callin' me a liar?" I huffed at him, making him laughed at my ridiculous posture.

"Oh nonsense, what would I do without you?" He grins. "Though, I think I remember not calling you a truther."

Giving him the infamous eye roll, he chuckled before turning around to pay for the mask. Yes, Vanitas; the oh-so-ordinary jerk you see in your typical high school. And unfortunately, this jerk was my only friend.

Left standing in a patch of sunlight, I smiled happily to myself. For a moment I watch him paying the lady for the mask. Then, glancing away, I let my gaze drift absently over the beach. The sun was starting to set, and then it hit me, summer was ending.

"Hey, stop daydreamin' kiddo." I heard Vanitas called from the back.

I look at him in slight confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Vanitas simply just smiled and stood next to me. The wind breezed gently onto us; as we stared silently at the setting sun. The sky was getting darker, and we could see people starting to pack their stuff to head back home.

"Ah, to be young in love."

We turn back to see a man holding out what appears to be an old coin.

"Oh, we're not really—"

"We're just friends." Vanitas stated.

"Oh? Well, then it doesn't matter." The old man simply smiled before using something to break the coin into half. "For you." He smiles. "Because you are like the coin," he explains. "You are two halves of one whole. Whether you know it or not."

I gaze at the jagged edges of the half coins, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. On their own, they're just half a broken coin, but together they make a seamless whole.

"Wow, thanks." I heard Vanitas murmur, accepting the kindness of the old man before turning over to me. "What?"

Chuckling, I took the other half of the coin from him. "Thank you sir."

"Only three thousand munny," says the old man.

I turn to see his palm outstretched expectantly.

And there was me thinking the old man was being all kind hearted, when the whole time he was just trying to sell us something. I realise, feeling foolish. Honestly, I'm such a sucker. Before I can protest, though, Vanitas has handed him the money.

"I don't always call you 'my other half' for nothing." He laughs as the old man slowly walked away, targeting other innocent people. Oh poor them, not knowing what was coming.

"See, we can never be apart now," he jokes, fiddling with his half of the coin. "Wherever you go, I go—even as it sound extremely cliche."

Despite his attempt at humour, I can feel my mood immediately darkening. In just a few hours, I'll be leaving Destiny's Islands for my father's promotion. He was just promoted in his firm and is moving our whole family over to Twilight Town.

"Hey." Seeing my expression, Vanitas ruffled my hair. "We can still contact each other ya'know," he reassures, guessing immediately what was going through my mind—as usual. "We'll write. I can even call..."

"I guess so.." I nod, trying to put a brave face on it. I don't want to spoil the present by brooding about the future, but it's like a big, black cloud is just sitting there, waiting to descend.

Then Vanitas puts his arm around my shoulder and we turn and start walking away through the beach. And that was the last time I ever heard his voice ever again. He disappeared from my life, as much as I disappeared from his.

* * *

**And that is pretty much where I've gotten to. Not sure whether should I continue. :D  
Well I hoped you all enjoyed it :)**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Twilight Town , 5 years later._

It's spring again, the beginning of another year. Scanning through the subway train, everyone is zooming past eachother. Twilight Town, always hectic and stressful, that's what makes this place successful. Then again, when was Twilight Town ever peaceful? Almost everything here defines the word busy.

Children gets up early to go to school. Adults walking around town to get to work. Streets are always filled with people, including tourists. Twilight Town is probably one of the most busiest town in history, next to Hollow Bastion.

Returning my gaze onto the magazine I was holding, my eyes couldn't help but stare at the tittle written in pink.

**Everyone is looking for their soulmate!**  
**Take our Love Test and find out:**  
**Is He the One?**

God, these things are so stupid.

I scan the quiz of in the magazine. On the left is a photo of a couple looking into each other's eyes, all dreamy-dreamy. Around it plastered many photoshoped pictures of cupid and hearts. I mean, please. Come on girls, as if you can find 'the One' just by answering a few ridiculous questions.

Like for instance:

What do you look for in an ideal man?

Stereotypically, most women will probably say things like; good-looking, funny, smart, et cetera.  
I'm jostled by someone squeezing themselves into the tiny space next to me. Looking up, I realized that I was finally at my stop. I pushed passed the crowded train before the door made it's usual beeping sounds. The doors closed behind me, and as the train zooms past, I started making my way to the lecture, shoving the magazine back into my bag.

x X x

Reaching class, I placed my stuff onto the desk. Lecture doesn't start in another 10 minutes. Sighing, I looked into my bag, staring at the magazine. Okay, maybe it doesn't hurt taking that silly test. After all, it has got to be more fun than sitting and wait for the teacher.

Dismissively I turn over the page. Stretching out my hand, I grabbed for my biro.

OK, here we go...

1. _Whenever you think of him, do you get butterflies?_

Well, I couldn't call them butterflies really. In fact, the butterflies probably grown up and flutter away. Now it's more of an ache. Not like an awful toothache, just a numb twinge in the heart.

The occasional pang.

2. _How long have you liked him?_

My mind flicks back. We were friends since I could remember. Then again, I had never realized I really liked him till I left the islands. I was sixteen. Which makes it... as my mind did the calculation, I feel a thump of realisation. Quickly followed by a jab of defensiveness.

OK, so it's five years. Big deal! My mum's known my dad for like forty years?

_Yes, but your mum's married to him_, pipes up a little voice in my mind. Okay, fine! Next question.

3. _Can you see yourself getting married to this guy?_

Well, that's easy. It's a no.

In fact, I'd say the chances of marrying him are less than zero. But that's OK, I'm perfectly fine with it. That's just the way things are, and that's cool. Destiny would ensure me and him are NEVER a thing. More less getting married.

Alright, maybe in the past I might have thought about it. And maybe for a moment I pictured myself wearing a white dress (actually, more of a calico, in antique lace with floral patterns) and him in a tuxedo. Dancing our first dance under the moonlight with 'Beautiful in White' playing in the background. Leaving on our honeymoon in a carriage. OK, too much and too unrealistic.

Zoning back, I noticed I've been absentmindedly drawing hearts around the page. Crap. What was I thinking! Flustered, I start scribbling the hearts away furiously. It's not as if that means anything. It's not like it's in my subconscious.

I suddenly realize that I was pressing on so hard I've torn the page. Damn.

"So, who knew you take quizzes like these, Xion?"

Uh oh. Not what I was expecting. Turning my head a little, I see my best friend-slash-classmate Namine smirking at me. How we got here? Well honestly, I don't really know. She's the goddess most guys worship and me? The total opposite.

"Oh, leave me alone." I mumbled, slowly closing the magazine.

"Nope. Not until you tell me who are you quizzing about—" A pang of realization hit Namine's eyes, "Don't tell me! That—"

"Yes, Him! Gods, why do you make it seem like a bad thing?"Namine shook her head, letting out a sigh before turning her attention onto her cellphone. What's that supposed to mean.

"It's not like I've never really date other guys.." I stated furiously. Though, Namine still doesn't seem impressed. "I'm trying to move on Namine, I really am!"

"Xion, there are billions of guys in this world. And that includes Twilight Town. You really should learn to forget about that guy. It's been five years."

I think about resisting, but our lecture came to class. Glaring at Namine, I sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

I tried to focus, but I couldn't. My mind kept flicking back to the last memory I had with him. The actual him. I would be lying if I said that the coin given to me was thrown. Till this day, it's still hanging around my neck.

Sometimes I wondered if he still considered me as his other half. Though, Namine was right. It has been five years. Anyone can change during that time, just not me. 

* * *

**Okay, not really what people expect. Things are still going slow right now... but in future chapters everything will get heated up!**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I wrote it. And as usual, I accept reviews and comments!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

_After School, 1.05 p.m._

**"So what was your score? Was he the one?"**

Turning my head over, I see Namine catching up with me. Her face plastered noticeable eagerness with expectation. Typical, with that smug on her face, she probably thinks he was. Before I can muster up a retort, Namine's twin sister came into the picture and walked right next to me.

"Who? What are we talking about?" Kairi raised a brow, smirking at me. Great, what I hope to not happen came true. For the love of Kingdom Hearts, someone just kill me.

"Xion's Mr Right. Apparently, I saw her doing a love test—the one in the magazines during class just now."

"Oh my, really?" Kairi gasped, turning her attention back onto me. Slowly reaching out my hand, I knew where this is going. She's definately gonna explain the power of being in love and everything. I mean, seriously Kairi. Not everyone has a great relationship like you.

"Look, I hate to break this to you love birds—" I glared, "but there is no such thing as '_the one_'. It's just something social medias use to make movies." Well on the contrary, after meeting Kairi and Namine; there is such thing as 'THE ONE'. Just that, it wasn't for me. I've been onto so many dates, faith hates me. Nobody likes an ordinary girl.

"Goodness sakes! For the last time, I am not interested in anyone!"

"Not anyone, but him." Namine stated. On the left I see Kairi nodding to everything her sister says. Great, why can't I have a twin sister? All I have is a silly older brother who is somewhere out there doing who-knows-what. Thanks, Zack.

Letting out a sigh, I didn't bother argueing with them anymore. As I pushed past the busy crowd in the campus cafe, we didn't expect to see what we saw. Someone else was sitting on our table, but not just anybody.

"Sora!" — "Roxas!" Oh no. There, sitting on our table is both my bestfriend's boyfriends. Why is life doing this to me?

"Hey girls!" Roxas stated happily, scooting over allowing Namine to take the spot next to him. Turning her gaze back onto me, he smiled. "Hi Xion, how are you?"

"I—"

"She was doing a love test on those ridiculous magazines." I glared at Kairi.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from you Xion. I hope you finally got that dude as your soulmate. Don't want you feeling left out again." Sora laughed, hugging Kairi at the same time. From there on out, they changed the subject. But I wasn't really listening. Maybe they were right, I really need to stop being to repulsive.

Staring out at the busy street, my mind couldn't help but flicker back to the past. It had been such an amazing streaks had lit up the sky in a blaze of colour, bathing the small huts around Destiny's Islands in a fiery glow. I've seen many sunsets in Twilight Town before, but none seemed ever so special.

I can see Vanitas's muscular-tanned hand helping me into the raft. Watching him row the boat to the middle of the ocean, hearing the water lapping against the side of our little raft. It was just the two of us, his plans before I finally move to Twilight Town.

For a brief moment, I felt I was back there. Sitting on that boat with my childhood friend, Vanitas. The distant echoes of a islander's life are filling the warm evening air and I'm looking at Vanitas and he's brushing the hair out of my face and we're just laughing like normal teenagers. Because that was what we were, carefree teenagers.

"So, this is the end huh?" he's asking, a small sad smile appeared on his perfectly shaped face.

I simply nodded, I gazed up and looked into his emerald gold eyes, at his spiky black hair that seems to defy gravity, the dark eyelashes. I didn't want to forget a single detail.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I smiled back. I could tell, even if he was acting all cool and everything, he was devastated. We've known eachother for years and we even saw each and other's first steps. Although we annoyed one another alot, we really cared for eachother.

"Then, this is..goodbye."

I nodded sadly, giving him a big bear hug. "I'll miss you Vani.."

Vanitas pushed me off slowly, and glared. "Don't ruin such a great mood Xion. And here I thought we will totally make it all cool and stuff." Letting out a sigh, he smiled. "Let's make a promise."

I raised a brow and moved back a little, giving him some space. "What promise?"

"That we'll never ever be apart. Even if it sounds cliche, we'll find our way back to eachother's lives." He smirked, before adding something else. "Don't worry, you'll get to see my pretty face again."

I laughed before smacking him on the shoulder. "Don't be silly, one of the things I'll never miss is your face**—**more less your attitude."

We simply just laughed and Vanitas started rowing back to shore.

x X x

"Mom, I'm home." I shouted, putting my shoes on the rack. Walking around the apartment, I couldn't find anyone. Weird, mom usually gets home around this time from the neighbour's house. Shrugging of my bag, I sat on the couch.

"Yow!"

"Oh my gods, I'm so sor— z-Zack!?"

"Sheesh, I just got back from Olympus Coliseum and this is what I get? My fat sister sitting on me?" Zack shouted, rubbing his stomach. Hey, what did he meant by fat?

I sighed and pushed him to the other side of the couch, giving myself some space. "What were you doing there anyways?" I raised a brow, turning on the television.

"Visiting an old friend of mine. He changed alot since the last time I've met him. Kingdom hearts, that Hercules really gain himself some muscles." He laughed. Well that's Zack alright, he didn't really change since the last time he's been home. As cheery as ever, but our family gets pretty boring without him.

"I see." I nodded.

"Hey, by the way sis."

"Yes?"

"There's something on the counter for you. I'm not really sure what it is but the box is pretty huge." Zack chuckled before stealing the remote from me, changing the channel. I tried to reach out for him, but judging from our size, he won.

"Fine. What package?" My brother simply just shrugged and pointed towards the counter. He was right, the box was pretty big.

I got up from the couch and went to get the box, bringing it to my room. Staring at it, I got myself a pen knife and popped it open. To my dismay, the box is filled with tissues. Is this supposed to be a joke? I glared at the box before dumping my whole hand in it. There at the very far end, I felt something hard and small. Pulling it out, my eyes grew big.

On my hand, sat the other half of the coin around my neck.


End file.
